


Выстрели мне в голову, Господи

by ArchiVasofski, WTFStarbucks2016



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Gen, fandom evanstan 2016, Другие роли, драбблы G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiVasofski/pseuds/ArchiVasofski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек живёт в городе трёх "г"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выстрели мне в голову, Господи

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть основного персонажа

«Выстрели мне в голову, Господи, и возьми на душу этот грех, чтобы другие не мучились. Господи, у тебя ведь тоже есть душа? Скорее всего, нет, потому что будь она на нужном месте (как проповедуют, между третьим и пятым рёбрами — легкая, как перышко, когда ты невинен, тяжелая, как россыпь свинцовых пуль, когда ты становишься грешником), то ты бы точно не оставил нас тут одних, забытых и заблудших. Поэтому давай, Господи, я сам подержу дуло ружья перед своим лбом, а ты мягко взведи курок, нажми на спусковой и получи свинца меж рёбер да грязную работёнку по уборке чужих мозгов.  
Хотя как может быть твой ребёнок, твоё создание, чужим тебе, Господи, как?»

Джек Бенджамин точно не верит в Бога. Он всеми фибрами души чёртов атеист, несмотря на то что отец его приближал детей и всё королевство к церкви. Несмотря на то что Джек ненавидит Бога.

«Если ты хочешь быть королём, тебе придётся отречься от того, каким тебя создал Господь».

Джека тошнит от каждой пафосной и безквусно-вычурной фразы: его выворачивает по ночам в клубах, мелких квартирках, лофтах и во дворце. Джека тошнит от себя, Джека тошнит от Господа, Джека тошнит от этого города.

— Гилбола — место гнилое, — как-то говорят ему на улице. Голос хриплый, Джек переводит взгляд, натыкается на темно-серые уставшие глаза. — Гнилое и гиблое. Город трёх «г», — ухмылка выходит какой-то осколочной, и Джека, кажется, задевает одним из осколков. Он кивает машинально, не задумываясь даже, почему этот человек заговорил с ним. Идёт дальше, но Осколочный нагоняет, идёт рядом, идеально совпадая в широком шаге и чуть заметном покачивании руками при ходьбе. Это странно, но поджигает что-то внутри, словно маленькую сигнальную лампочку. Джек предпочитает доверять себе.

— Но не с принцем это обсуждать, так? — случайный попутчик не сдается, словно пытается подцепить и потащить за собой куда-то, на большую глубину. Джек и так на дне, откровенно говоря. Откровенно говоря, хочется посмотреть, удастся ли оказаться ещё глубже, не лопнет ли мозг от перенапряжения и нехватки кислорода. Конечно же лопнет, кого он обманывает. И Джек запрещает себе тянуться. Хватит с него этого, честное слово.  
Взойти на престол он хочет больше, чем быть с кем-то.

— Вы правы, — но в голове крутится совсем не это. В голове крутится, скорее: «А третья «г» — это говёный», и никто бы за такие мысли его по голове точно не погладил, но Джеку плевать на это так же, как на Бога.

Джек обещает себе: никаких отношений, даже намёка на них, никаких привязанностей, потому что они становятся слабыми местами, в которые каждый будет норовить ткнуть пальцем, покопаться, разрыть грязными ручищами, сломать то, что он, возможно, тщательно выстраивал. 

Поэтому… поэтому между ним и Кёртисом всё закручивается стремительно. Джек, видимо, врал и врёт себе, говоря, что нет. Не-ль-зя же так, Джек Бенджамин, ты не должен верить осколочным незнакомцам, они не должны верить тебе.  
Но они встречаются на улицах раз за разом, раз за разом их разговоры становятся длиннее, но не откровеннее. Просто Кёртис пережил что-то такое, о чём нормальные люди не говорят вслух, поэтому Джек предлагает прошептать.  
«Пережил апокалипсис».

И почему-то Джек верит в этот бред, потому что не может быть у домашнего мальчика или простого бродяги таких глубоких и больных серых глаз. Штормовое море, сухой асфальт под палящим солнцем, трубы заводов. Глубина океана, цвет бетонного крошева.  
Оказывается, что зря Джек не прислушался к себе чуть раньше, оказывается, нужно быть осторожным, даже если ты хочешь с человеком шаг в шаг, не задевая его и пальцем, даже если ты осмотрителен, даже если ты…

Джек держит дуло ружья перед своим лбом. Кёртис взводит курок. Глаза у него больные, воспалённые, отоспаться бы да отогреться, потому что снежную бурю из вен так просто не выгонишь, но Кёртис держит ружье. Даже не говорит, что ему жаль, потому что ему не.

— Не забудь толь… — Джек не договаривает.

Кёртис убирает всё сам.


End file.
